1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the photocopying art in general and, more particularly, to a conversion kit for converting a coated paper, roll fed, positive liquid toner photocopying machine into a negative liquid toner, plain paper photocopying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper roll fed, positive liquid toner photocopying machines is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Examples of such machines include the Olivetti Line Models 514, 515, 520, 614 and 614R. These prior art machines are frequently used as office copiers or as coin operated machines in public places. Much Olivetti office equipment is believed to be manufactured by the Olivetti Corporation of America, 500 Park Avenue, New York, N.Y., which is a wholly owned subsidiary of Ing. C. Olivetti & Company of Italy. Roll fed machines the especially attractive to coin operated photocopying operations because they require less maintenance and further because there is less waste due to the fact that the length of the photocopy can be varied to suit the length of the original. Accordingly, roll fed photocopying machines are preferred by the photocopy machine maintenance industry. One disadvantage of conventional roll fed machines is that they are combined with positive liquid toner and coated paper reproduction processes. Typically the image is placed directly upon the zinc oxide coated paper and not upon a drum as is usually done with dry copiers. Coated paper is unattractive for use with coin operated machines because it has an unpleasant feel and is generally more expensive. Many modern photocopying systems use a liquid toner, plain paper process because it is much more effective and reliable. Modern wet or liquid toner processes are also attractive because specially treated paper is not required under normal operating conditions. Examples of typical modern liquid toner photocopying machines include the Savin Models 750, 770 and 780 and the Saxon Models Number 1, 2, and 3. Saxon equipment is sold by Saxon Business Products, Inc., 13900 N.W. 57th Court, Miami Lakes, FL 33014. Savin.RTM. is a registered trademark of the Savin Business Machines Corporation and Savin products are believed to be distributed in the United States by the Savin Business Machines Corporation, Valhalla, N.Y.
In view of the foregoing there is a clear need for paper roll feed, liquid toner plain paper photocopying machines is such equipment can be manufactured cheaply and economically for the office copier and coin operated market. It is not believed that the economies of the coin operated photocopying market are such as to make the manufacture of such special liquid toner machinery justifiable in view of the size of the market involved. Even if such new machinery were available, it would displace already existing photocopying equipment and therefore might make the purchase of such new equipment less attractive. Part of this invention includes the discovery that some existing paper roll fed, positive liquid toner photocopying machines can be economically and efficiently converted to negative liquid toner machinery by unique conversion equipment.